I Have A What?
by I'maPJOfan
Summary: The old trio. Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to a local library and found something unexpected… The PJO series!


**The old trio. Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to a local library and found something unexpected… The PJO series!**

**This idea just popped out of my mind. Anyway, this is just a very short one-shot.**

**This one is on Percy's point of view.**

I Have a What?

I thought I was used to new surprises. I mean, I am a demigod and all. I just never expected this.

Okay, this all started when Annabeth dragged me (literally) out of bed just to go to a local library.

I don't know what has gotten in her. It's the library! Let's just say libraries and dyslexic teens don't mix well. She said it's no problem. How? She brought Grover.

Of course, satyrs can read.

"What, you're going to make Grover read everything for us?" I asked

"Blahahaaaa" Grover bleated, "Yeah, I'm not a reading machine, you know!"

"Oh, just come on!" Annabeth sighed and started pulling us to the library.

I'm not too worried about monsters coming here and there. Only a few dracaenas started coming and it rarely happens. That's thanks to defeating Gaea.

I must admit thing started going better after the war.

Anyway, we're not here to talk about that.

Yeah, so Annabeth dragged us to the library and began scanning shelves for interesting books. I'm telling you, when she came back she brought about, five books all about architecture.

The idea that Grover is the one who will read it all…

I stood up started looking for books as well. Better that than making me read Annabeth's books.

I passed by the kids' fiction section. Seriously, I was expecting some thin comics or something like that but instead, I found a whole shelf filled with thick books.

A kid is reading one of those. It made me feel good when I saw him with excitement in his eyes just reading the book.

I was about to go when I heard him gasp,

"Percy is so cool!"

Actually, it wasn't just a 'gasp'. His voice can be heard all over the quiet library.

That sudden outburst made the librarians glare at him.

"Woops" he whispered then started reading all over again.

I thought, 'He's reading about me?'

I shook that thought. It's impossible. Yet, my curiosity took over and I approached him.

"What are you reading, kiddo?" I asked

He quickly looked up from his book and said with a cheerful voice, "I'm reading about Percy Jackson! He has this awesome water powers an-and he has Riptide and he's…. so cool!"

I felt myself turn a little red. I hope it's not too obvious.

They are reading about me? They have books about me?

"Oh, and this book is called 'The Lightning Thief'. It's just the first book but I already read the other books. Just repeating them all over again." He added.

_The Lightning Thief… _My first quest! Oh jeez…

I scanned the shelf to look for that one.

Once I got it, my eye passed by another book called the Sea of Monsters.

I got it too then I saw three more books.

I hurriedly came back to Annabeth.

The time she saw me, she laughed, "Look! Five books already?"

I slammed the books on the table.

"These are no ordinary books." I said,

I handed Grover the first book.

"The Lightning Thief, by Rick Riordan" He read aloud.

The cover shows a boy with his back turned holding the Minotaur's horn. He's facing the Empire State building.

It's me, no doubt. Was I that scrawny when I was twelve?

Grover flipped the pages.

"Okay, first chapter: 'I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.'

Look I didn't want to be a half-blood."

Grover started.

"Meh, no one does." He commented.

"'If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book rigt now.'"

He flipped through the pages then continued, "'Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny.' Yeah great way to describe your best friend."

He read the whole book in a few hours… Or at least, I thought it was. While he was reading, I felt like I was back in my twelve year old self.

"Who's this Rick Riordan anyway?" I asked

How could he possibly know everything about us? He got every single detail correctly.

The little kid a while ago found our table and approached us.

He went over me and started tugging the end of my shirt.

"Mister, you forgot your pen by the shelf. Here,"

I took the pen immediately. How couldn't it have gotten back yet? Unless…

"Where did you buy it? I didn't know there were pens like Riptide!"

My eyes widened. Ordinary mortals can see through the Mist. Except they are like Rachel or Mom but that is really rare.

"Uh… we have to go now, right Annabeth?" I said

"Yeah…"

"Her name is Annabeth, too? That's cool!"

"Percy's right we have to go." Grover said

The kid's eyes widened

"Y-you're Percy Jackson? _The _Percy Jackson? The one who defeated Kronos and Atlas, a-and monsters and fell down Tartarus-"

The kid's saying too much. We don't want those monsters coming right at us.

"No!" I snapped. "No, our parents just happened to name us that."

His smile faltered. I almost felt bad for him.

"Aww… I thought I'd be the first one to see him in real life." He said

"Percy Jackson is just a fiction character." Annabeth told him.

"I know but, he's my hero." The kid said.

"John?" a woman, probably his mother, called out, "Come on, honey. It's almost dinner time."

The kid forgot all about us and started running away cheerfully.

"That was unexpected." Annabeth said.

I wouldn't blame her. Maybe I should know who this Rick Riordan is.

If I ever meet him, I'll ask him directly about everything.


End file.
